Uninvited Guest?
by potternerd95
Summary: Doctor Who and Firefly: Mal discovers an uninvited (?) guest aboard Serenity and questions his motives. The Doctor lands on a ship by the name of Serenity after he receives a distress call. So why is he greeted with such hostility? With the arrival of a strange passenger on Serenity, the relationships of the tight-knit crew are put to the test. Rated T for later chapters. RandR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Captain Malcolm Reynolds sat in his quarters mentally calculating what he had earned from the latest heist. At first, he didn't notice anything wrong. A bit of a breeze, who'd notice that?

"Wash!" He yelled into the intercom, "We aren't due to land for another three days."

"Yeah," Wash replied "And we haven't."

This alerted Mal to something very wrong. "There is no wind in space."

"Well spotted, Captain." Wash replied his voice laced with sarcasm. "And there isn't."

Mal removed his hand from the intercom button, "But there is here."

Mal stood, and half ran toward the door of his cabin. Something was making a dreadful noise and he hoped to hell that it wasn't his boat.

"Kaylee!" he yelled as he ran down the corridor toward the engine room.

"Cap'n?" She replied stepping out from behind a wall.

"What's that noise? Is it Serenity? Is she going down?"

"Calm down, Cap'n. It isn't Serenity. I thought it was coming from the Cargo storage."

Without another word Mal took off running to the lower deck. When he reached the Cargo deck he knew something was definitely wrong. Right in the middle of the deck there was a blue box. One that Mal had never seen.

He noticed someone on the other side of the door trying to get out. Mal walked to the entrance and drew his gun pointing it at the man that was emerging.

"Who are you, and how'd you get on my ship?"

"No need to use guns, Captain. Hello. I'm the Doctor."

"This is my ship, I do what I want." Mal replied getting angry. "Who are you 'Doctor'?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey."

"Two things" Mal snapped his gun never wavering from where it was pointed at his head "What is a Timelord, and there is no Planet in this 'Verse called Gallifrey."

The doctor began to walk circles around the room as he explained "No. you are correct. Not in this universe or time stream. But there was. Now Timelords are an old Gallifreyan race." The doctor stopped and turned to look at Mal, "The question is, who are you and how did you send me a message?"

"I'm Captain Mal Reynolds and this is my boat!"

The doctor took a couple of steps toward Mal and pulled something from inside the pocket of his tweed coat. He pointed it at Mal and the tip lit up green, after a couple of seconds the Doctor pressed something and it extended after studying it on its side the Doctor looked back at Mal. "Human." He said, almost as a whisper.

"Of course I'm human." Mal yelled, holstering his gun.

"Sir, Wash told me something was up?" Zoe said as she walked through the door. "Who's that and how did he get on Serenity?"

Before Mal could speak the Doctor extended his hand to Zoe. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Zoe stared at him, "How did you get onto Serenity?" then talking to Mal, "Was he a stowaway?" without waiting for a reply, she nodded toward the TARDIS "what's that?"

"Oh that," the Doctor began rather excitedly, "That is the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She is my ship. She can travel anywhere in time and space."

"Uh-huh" Was all Zoe said, and then she turned to Mal, "Can I shoot him?"

"No, no guns!" the Doctor said, "I don't like guns."

Zoe pointed her own gun at him, "No, lucky this isn't your ship."

"But it is mine," Mal interjected, "And no one is shooting anybody 'til we work out what he is doing here." Mal looked from Zoe to the Doctor and she holstered her gun. "Good. Now, assemble the crew in the dining room." He said as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Half an hour later, the entire crew of the Serenity sat around the dining table.

"Doctor who?" Wash asked for about the fifth time.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor repeated. "Now, we can keep going round in circles like this or we can discuss why I was called here."

"Why were you called here?" Mal asked him.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. "I received this message on my psychic paper," the doctor pulled out a small flipbook and opened it to reveal a single card of white paper with one word written in the centre: _Serenity. _"So I locked on to the signal and now I'm here."

"So that," Jayne pointed at the message on the psychic paper, "Was sent from this ship?"

"Precisely." The Doctor smiled.

Mal stared at everyone at the table, "which one of you sent it?"

"The thing is," the Doctor began, "it is not easy to get me a message. So, whoever did it is clever."

"Yeah," Mal brushed off the Doctor's comment.

After a moments silence, there were murmurs of "not me" and "I didn't".

"Well then," concluded Mal, "glad we sorted that out. He turned to the doctor, "None of us sent it Doctor so you have no business here."

The Doctor looked shocked for a moment. Just then the door opened and River Tam walked in. "I've been listening," She declared.

"River, I told you that you had to stay in your room." Simon looked at her like a disapproving parent. The Doctor flinched at the name.

"I know, brother, but I had to see."

"See what, River?" Mal cut in.

"The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm." River pointed at the Doctor.

"River," Mal began, "Was it you that sent him the message?"

"I had to."

"River," began the Doctor, "is the Serenity in danger?"

"They told me to!" River began to fidget and pace. "I'm sorry I had to, I had to, I had to."

"River?" Simon stood up and ran to his sister. "River, River."

"I can't stop them Simon, I can't" River had her head in her hands, mumbling inaudibly.

"River!" Simon held her shoulders and shook her slightly, "River? Can you hear me?"

River continued to mumble as if she was not aware of anything around her.

"River!" Simon shouted. Just then, her mumblings stopped and she looked him right in the eyes.

"They are coming." She said and before anyone could react to her statement, her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

"River?" River could see someone standing over her as her eyes came into focus. She was in the infirmary. She could see Simon, and Mal. There was another man standing over her. A man wearing tweed and a red bowtie, he was pointing a green light at her and saying something about psychic energy and overloading. "River?" the man repeated, "Can you hear me?"

River didn't answer the man. She tried to sit up, but her body was heavy and she couldn't support her own weight.

"River," it was Simon now, standing over her. He had his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "River, don't try to sit up. Ok?"

River nodded, "yes, brother."

Now the man was standing over her again. "River," he began, "Can you tell me why you sent me that message? And how?"

River looked up at him and confusion flashed briefly across her face before recognition, "Doctor. You are here. Will you help?"

"River I need to know what you need help with. None of the crew had any idea that they are in danger."

"They are coming. They are coming for us."

"Who? River, who is coming for you?"

River began to shout and fidget. "The voices! The voices, they tell me. They say that bad thing will happen. The say death. Death. Death!"


End file.
